Under the Cherry Blossom
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: Japan/Reader. Walking home, you accidently encounter with a cute Japanese boy. It wasn't your fault. It was the dog's. But whoever said it was a bad fault?
1. Chapter 1

March 28th, 2012

You hummed tunelessly as you walked down the vacant road, staring at the sakura trees.

"They'll be in full bloom soon..." You muttered to yourself, thinking about how beautiful the sakura trees would look in a matter of days.

"Woof, woof!" A dog barked energetically, running in your direction. Wait? Running in your direction?

"Pochi! Come back here this instant!" Someone demanded breathlessly.

So the dog's name was Pochi? That was adorable.

"Woof!" Pochi barked again, continuing to run towards you.

"Pochi!" The person yelled warningly.

The dog stopped right in front of you, panting and looking at you with anticipation, then all of a sudden, jumped into your arms, causing you to stumble backwards. "Easy there." You said soothingly, petting the dog on its head, the small dog responded by snuggling into your arms, wanting nothing more than for you to hold him and mother him.

Then someone rounded the corner, panting heavily, and trying to run as fast as he can.

"Pochi..." he panted, "Why did you suddenly run off?" The boy bent over, panting heavily. After a few seconds, he stood straight, fixing his bangs so they were out of his eyes. "Ah!" he said sharply, looking at the dog in my arms. "P-Pochi! W-What are you doing?" The boy's face looked worried. "Shitsurei shimashita." [I am sorry] He bowed, apologizing for what he had done. "My dog had suddenly ran off and he must have to you!" He looked in your eyes, desperate to hear what you would reply with. You stared into his eyes, his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, you felt captivated by them, and the blush on his face! It made him look so cute!

"Ano, are you feeling okay?" The boy tilted his head, making him look even more adorable.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, yeah, um..." You said, looking away from his eyes, and anything else besides his eyes. Remembering the he dog named 'Pochi', you handed him over to the Japanese boy, your face starting to feel a bit warmer than usual.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." [Thank you] He said sheepishly, taking Pochi into his arms.

"Douitashimashite." [You're welcome] You say a bit timidly.

"Ah, you know some Japanese?" The Japanese boy asks, showing a bit of interest in his voice.

"Hai, watashi wa nihongo o sukoshi shitte iru." [Yes, I know a bit of Japanese]

"Anata no onamae wa nandesuka." [What is your name?]

"(N-Name)" You stutter out, accidently locking eyes with the other boy.

"My name is Kiku Honda, it is very nice meeting you." said Kiku, switching back to English.

"Is that your dog? I heard his name was Pochi." You ask curiously.

"Hai, he is my dog." Pochi meowed quietly, as Kiku placed him on the ground, making sure to grab his leash.

"D-did it just...meow?" You ask, now getting confused. A dog...meowing?

Kiku looked confused for a second, but then he nodded slowly, "Yes, he just meowed. I don't know why he meows like a cat, he is a dog."

"That's strange."

"It is." Kiku looked at his wristwatch, "Watashi wa okuremasu." [I'm going to be late] He said worriedly. Late? Late for what?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hope I can see you again." Kiku said quietly, blush creeping on his face.

"Okay, sayonara." You give a small wave as Kiku runs off.

And after he left, your face flushed with embarrassment.

**A/N** What is your opinion on this? Is it good or bad, or OK? Tell me please!

So to those who read A/N, you will know, that I will not be posting chapter 2 for a while~ It is because of writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

March 28th 2012

It had been a quiet, peaceful day for me, Pochi had been very restless, so I came to the conclusion that I should take him out for a walk.

As usual, that walk went okay, but halfway home, Pochi had started whining, and I stopped, asking if everything was alright. But I had forgotten Pochi doesn't speak English. So after the blood rushed to my face, I got up and continued the walk home.

Now Pochi had started to bark, while I talked with one of my old friends, and I wasn't paying attention as his leash slipped out of my hand.

"Pochi!" I yelled, and before I even apologized to him, I ran after Pochi.

"Woof, woof!" he parked playfully.

I've always wondered how dogs had so much energy to run, I was breathing heavily as I chased after him. "Pochi! Come back here this instant!" I had demanded breathlessly.

"Woof!" he rounded a corner, and I wanted to stop because I was tired, but I kept on following Pochi anyway.

"Pochi!"

I turned on the corner, panting heavily, and ran up to someone; I didn't see their face because I was trying to level my breathing.

"Pochi…" I panted, "Why did you suddenly run off?" I bent over, panting heavily. After a few more moments passed, I stood straight, fixing my bangs out of my eyes. "Ah!" I exclaimed, looking at the dog in her arms. "P-Pochi! W-What are you doing?" I asked worriedly, "Shitsurei shimashita." [I am sorry] I bowed, both because too embarrassed to look into her face, and because I was apologizing. "My dog had suddenly ran off and he must have to you!" I looked into her eyes, wodering what they would have said. And she stared back at me.

"Ano, are you feeling okay?" I tilted my head.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, yeah, um..." she looked away, and then glanced down at Pochi, her face tinged pink.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." [Thank you] I said sheepishly, taking Pochi into my arms.

"Douitashimashite." [You're welcome]

"Ah, you know some Japanese?" I asked, a spark in my voice.

"Hai, watashi wa nihongo o sukoshi shitte iru." [Yes, I know a bit of Japanese]

"Anata no onamae wa nandesuka." [What is your name?]

"(N-Name)" She stuttered out, glancing into my eyes.

"My name is Kiku Honda, it is very nice meeting you." I said, switching into English.

"Is that your dog? I heard his name was Pochi."

"Hai, he is my dog." Pochi meowed quietly, as I placed him on the ground, making sure to grab his leash.

"D-did it just…meow?" she asked. I chuckled, People always ask that question, I thought.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, he just meowed. I don't know why he meows like a cat, he is a dog."

"That's strange."

"It is." I looked at my wristwatch, "Watashi wa okuremasu." [I'm going to be late]

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hope I can see you again." I stated in a quiet voice, blushing.

"Okay, sayonara." She waved before I left.

* * *

March 29th 2012

The day seemed to pass slowly the following day, and for some reason, you couldn't take your mind off of Kiku.

Even when you were reading, you couldn't even read without him stealing your thoughts!

You sighed, placing your book down. Remembering the meowing dog names Pochi and the blushing Japanese boy Kiku.

Tapping your fingers against the table, you got lost in thought of Kiku, wondering if you would ever see him again.

The knock on the door snatched you back to reality, and you composed yourself before standing up to answer the door.

"Hai, soreha daredesuka?" [Yes, who is it?] I asked, opening the door, expecting a Japanese person, only to see a familiar American.

"(Name), how many times do I need to tell ya? I don't speak Japanese!" Alfred said, inviting himself into the little apartment you lived in.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." You apologize, closing the door. "It's only to be expected when you live in Japan…" You muttered. "Why are you here Alfred?"

"Came to visit my friend." Alfred said simply, and sat at one of the kitchen seats. "Thought I should drop by and say hello." Alfred waved, "Hello!"

"That's isn't the reason why, is it?" You asked, looking directly into the blue eyes of Alfred.

"No, really, it is. Kiku was going to lend me a game, but he was too busy to send it. Came over to get it myself." Alfred said, looking around the room.

"Kiku? Kiku who?"

"Kiku Honda. S'pose here it would be Honda Kiku. I'd bring you there to meet him, but he's really shy when he meets new people. Next time maybe, want me to mention you?"

"Oh, well, no, it doesn't matter... But you'll need to be leaving soon, because I was going to go to Akiba today."

"Akiba?"

"Akihabara."

"Oh." Alfred said simply. "Okay, I'll follow you there then, I'll go to Kiku's after."

"Since when do you care so much?" You teased a smirk on your face.

He blushed pink. "S-Shut up."

* * *

**A/N **Yes, I made Alfred one of your friends! Hahaha! WHAT DO YA SAY ABOUT THAT? Sorry, I'm up to late ^^

Thanks to **Wolfingrin **for the lovely review you left me~~~

Sorry for the sudden jump from Kiku's POV to yours, but next chapter has Alfred visiting Kiku.

Review, fav, alert do **any **of those, and I just might update a bit quicker ^^


	3. Chapter 3

March 29th 2012

Location: Akihabra

As promised, Alfred had tagged along with you, and whenever someone tried to start a conversation with him, of course it was in Japanese. So that meant every time you had to apologize for Alfred, since he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Hey (Name)! Can we hurry up?" Alfred asked me suddenly.

"Yeah Alfred, we're almost there. Why do you keep on telling me that?" You asked, but you were pretty sure the answer was-

"Because, people keep on trying to talk to me! I dunno what they are saying!" Alfred exclaimed. You were about to say something, but the American cut you off with, "For all I know, they could be talkin' about killing me!"

"Shut up Alfred, some people here can speak English as well as Japanese." You hissed, glancing around you, but no one made a reaction, so deemed it safe.

Alfred stared at you, his mouth forming an 'o' and then quickly apologized.

"Just-Just don't talk as much, and we'll be there quicker, okay?" You asked, and watched Alfred nod.

From then on, you two remained quiet; Alfred just trailed along behind you soundlessly, besides the quiet tap tap of his feet. And you kept on walking, accidently forgetting Alfred was with you, and he fell behind, and of course, you were ahead, so you hadn't noticed.

A few moments later, you looked behind to see if Alfred was to see him, but saw no sign of your American friend. You got frantic. Where had he gone? Did he leave and go to see Kiku?

"It's okay; I'm here (Name)." A familiar voice rang through your ears, as he slipped his hand into yours.

You looked in the direction where the voice had come from, and saw Alfred smiling widely, "Al-Alfred! Don't scare me like that!" You exclaimed. "You didn't think I left you, did ya?"

"N-No I did not!"

"Okay, if you say so, but let's keep going, we're almost there."

You remained quiet, and stared at your entwined hands, and then glanced up at Alfred, then at your hands again.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled, and took his hand away and it hung by his side.

"It's okay. No problem…" You replied quietly.

* * *

And you two kept on walking, soundlessly, and when he left, you had a small smile gracing your lips, happy that you were friends with Alfred.

You stared at the crowd of people, of course, it was only to be expected for it to be bustling with people, and you noted that there were quite a few people walking around in cosplay.

After looking in countless shops, you finally bought a few manga and a game.

Silently slipping through the crowd of people, you made your way back to your way home, and you happened to come across the same sidewalk you had met Kiku.

* * *

When Alfred-san had suddenly shown up, it had scared me. It's not every day a boisterous American comes banging at your door…

"Hey Kiku," he smiled widely. "How are ya today?"

"Konnichiwa Alfred-san, I'm well, and you."

"As awesome as a hero could be!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, making me wonder I had become friends with such a loud person anyway.

"Why are you here Alfred-san?" I asked, but I thought it would be for the demo game I had promised I would lend him, I was positive.

"Dude, Kiku, I came to get that game! I mean seriously, who doesn't have enough time to mail something to the hero?"

I mentally face palmed. What kind of person travels to Japan from America just to get a demo game? I really think there is something wrong with this person… I worry for him… "Alfred-san, did you really come here to get the demo?" _Because if you did, that is really stupid… A huge waste of money… _

"Yep!" Alfred said simply.

I really did face palm this time, leave Alfred F. Jones to prove how much of a typical American he was. Spending money like that… I wonder what Vash-san would tell him right now... "Just give me a minute, please? I'll lend you it when I'm done."

"Sure thing Kiku!"

* * *

**A/N** I decided I'm going to show both sides of this story, from just your point of view, the chapters would be short.

Thanks to **Whitefang** for the reviews you left me~

I'll try and do my best with updating this, I'm sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

March 29th 2012

"Dude, Kiku, what are you doing?" Alfred asked, as he sat on the opposite side of me. He watched as I continued to sketch.

I sighed, closing it, and placed my pencil on top of it. "It's nothing much. I am supposed to be doing some work right now, but I just can't concentrate." _Honestly, I can't keep my mind of her, everything I do, I'm thinking of that girl… _

"Kiku, you alright? You're spacing off, which you never do that." asked Alfred, while he waved his hand in front of my eyes. I blinked, looking around. "Oh! I got it!" He smirked, as he leaned closer to me. "You like someone, don't you?"

I blushed. "Iie, it's not what you think, Alfred-san." [_No, _it's not what you think…] I said, completely trying to avoid the topic of feelings. S-so what _if _I had feelings for someone, it is not _that _big of a deal, is it?

Alfred sat back in his chair, smirking. "And, ooh, he denies it! That only proves it even more!"

I nearly fell off my chair, when I heard Alfred say that. I sat back up and calmed myself before saying "Alfred-san, please don't assume such things."

"But Kiku that is so cool, dude! Who is it?!" He asked enthusiastically.

"Go-gomen, demo-" I stopped, noticing that I had been speaking in Japanese. "I-I'm sorry, but…I just sort of met her not too long ago. I don't know her that well." I said, thinking of her again. "Besides, you probably wouldn't even know her…"

Alfred frowned, "'Kay Kiku, if ya say so." Pochi meowed softly, as he walked towards Alfred. He picked Pochi up and put him on his lap. "So, about that demo game…"

I blinked, and then stood from my seat. "Ah, the game, hai. I'll get that for you, right away."

* * *

You sighed once again, and rolled on your bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ever since you met Kiku, the days seemed to go by a lot…slower than normal. You had no idea why, but that could be the last thing that was on your mind.

Earlier, you had been watching a movie. It seems you could not concentrate at all. So you just ended up turning it off and have been just _literally _staring at the ceiling.

"Kiku…" You said quietly. "Why do you have to be on my mind all day?" You asked yourself loudly, not caring if anyone heard you.

_Knock knock knock _

"Hello! (Name), are you still there?" Alfred asked loudly, as he continued knocking. "Helloooo?" he continued to knock loudly, and asking if you were even home yet.

You exhaled, and closed my eyes before you got up rather hastily, not caring if the books and movies fell to the floor. "Just wait for a moment, will you, Alfred? I'll be there in a second." You said, and left your bedroom, heading to the front door.

"Hurry up, (Name), I can't stand out here forever!" Alfred yelled impatiently from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Now shut it will you? I don't want you to disturb other people, you idiot." You muttered, while opening the front door to reveal the boisterous American.

Alfred waved energetically, "Hello again!"

You glared at him, "Hey, you better quiet down, Alfred. Or the neighbors'll kill you." You said, but knew very well that whatever you told him, he might never listen.

Alfred chuckled, "Sorry, _but I'm just so excited!_" He slipped through the doorway, hiding something behind his back.

You sighed, shaking your head. "Excited about what, Alfred?" you asked, closing the door behind him. Still trying to see what he was hiding. "What is that, Alfred?" Attempting to pull his arms out, but he resisted, smirking.

"Come on, show me what that is!" You demanded, after a few minutes of trying to reveal the mysterious item. He laughed – he actually _laughed _at you! _Agh, the nerve he has…_ You thought, as he pushed you away lightly.

Alfred pulled his arm from behind him, and dangled a disc in front of your eyes, smiling. "I got that demo from Kiku! I was wondering if I can play over here, so, can I?"

_Demo… Oh, yeah. He said something like that earlier… _"Umm, sure, I guess you can…" You agreed, although hesitantly.

"Sweet! Thanks (Name)! I promise I'll let you play later." Alfred said, before he ran off through your small apartment.

"Please, all I want right now is for you to quiet down. The last thing I want right now is for people to yell at me to quiet you down…" You murmured, before following behind Alfred.

**A/N **I am terribly sorry for not updating. I _do _have excuses, but they are pretty lousy. I was just gaming, that's all. What I get for being a gamer and playing gamed for the past few months. And when I don't really get any ideas for writing, I normally turn to games. I had to turn it off, and start to write, and this was the result.

Thank you to, **The Fangirl With A 1000 Names**, **chubacabrabeliever18**, **TomatoPiranha**, and **KimiKumaiBlueRat**. It was the last reviewer **KimiKumaiBlueRat **that reminded me I hadn't updated in a while, so I wrote it! I hoped you enjoyed it, at least in the slightest.

Please leave a review, because they make me absolutely happy when I get them! Goodbye for now~


End file.
